


Whenever you need me, I'll be there

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco watch mythbusters, Canon-divergence?, Dante's an asshole in this one, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: Fixed serveral typos and stuff that was out of order. Hopefully it's better now.</p><p> </p><p>Cisco and Barry have been dating for a few months now and when they finally get a day to themselves they're pretty stoked. </p><p>What happens when Mrs. Ramon decides to call and invite her son over to his folk's house in the middle of their Mythbusters binge-watching session.<br/>He agrees to it and now he wishes he hadn't. </p><p>(Note: This is my first Flashvibe fic so it's pretty amateurish. Comments are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever you need me, I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> This may be pretty inacurate. I haven't watched very much of season two, but I know some of the major plot points. In this one, Dante is an asshole, Cisco has reading glasses, Barry and Cisco love Mythbusters (I saw someone headcanon it and I agree with it wholeheartedly), and Barry has a tendency to be overprotective of Cisco. 
> 
> Oh yeah and sorry this so long. I tend to write very long stories once I get the ball rolling.
> 
> Title is from I'll Be There by The Jackson Five.

It was thanks to low crime and no new metahuman activity that persuaded Singh to let Cisco and Barry take the day off to spend time with each other. Or they thought anyway. It’s mostly because Singh was getting reeeeaaaally tired of all the complaints he received from the other CCPD employees about Cisco and Barry’s PDA. Their friends at STAR labs are much more tolerant as they understood that Cisco and Barry are dating and they needed their alone time together. No Flash business. Not that Central City needed it at the moment. Cisco had the brilliant idea to spend some quality time to with Barry together in his apartment. Cisco made several batches of his signature lasagna and he planned on spending the whole day snuggled up to Barry while they binged-watched all of the Mythbusters episodes. Barry loved that show when he was younger. He was devastated when he learned it ended, and even more so when they pulled it from Netflix. But lucky for him, Cisco has seasons 1-10 on several DVDs. Barry’s reaction was priceless. He was practically fangirling at that point.  
But of course, their day had to be rudely interrupted. Cisco’s phone rang in the middle of the second episode. Cisco paused the TV and checked the caller ID. “aaaand it’s my mom. Great. I gotta to take this. I’ll be right back.” He strode off to his room and closed the door behind him. Knowing that this may take a while, Barry took the DVD case and read the back of it. Because he can. Then he heard a sudden and very loud “Goddammit! Can’t I just spend my weekends at home with my boyfriend in peace? My mom wants me to visit my family. Tonight.” Cisco plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms in a pout. Barry pulled his boyfriend into a side hug and kissed him on the cheek before caressing it gently, “Then don’t. You don’t have to see them tonight, babe. C’mon we have all night to relax and watch Jamie Hyneman and Adam Savage.” Barry soothed. “And…um the other two guys and the one girl. Test myths and stuff.” Cisco raised his eyebrows. “Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara and Kari Byron.” 

“Yeah them. Sorry…it’s been a while.” he said sheepishly 

“Or because we’re still on the first season?”  
Barry shrugged

 

“Well anyway, I’m gonna go to this. But Bar, I promise this will be the last time for a while. I’ve got powers and there will be Hell to pay if I accidentally shatter my mom’s China dishes with a vibrational blast.” He cringed a bit “but more importantly, I need to focus on you.” Barry smiled. Cisco always said he’s lucky to have him.  
“I just don’t know how my parents would feel about us. I’m pretty sure Dante will find a way to be a dick about it. He did promise not to tell our parents about my sexuality. I’m not sure they’re against it or anything but I’m not taking any chances.” Now normally Barry prefers to stay out of his boyfriend's family business. Unless someone in his family was in danger, (like the time Dante was held hostage by Captain Cold) or they want him involved in something. But he noticed that the last few times Cisco visited his parents, he would come home from his folks feeling worthless and crummy. Last time he came home from his parents, he cried so hard that the neighbors could hear him. Plus, Barry has a gut feeling that this wasn’t going to end well.  
A tiny part of him thought that maybe this visit won’t be as bad.  


But Barry was still worriex about him and he couldn't ignore that feeling. He followed Cisco around the house while he got ready, trying to persuade him to stay. He even used his infamously effective puppy-dog eyes. They didn’t work because Cisco didn’t look at him the whole time. He found a loophole. Traitor. Barry watched him head towards the door. Cisco noticed Barry pouting on the couch. He walked over to him. “Look Bar, I’ll call you if I need anything.” he said as gently as he could. “I’ll try to be home ASAP.” Barry perked up and gave Cisco a quick peck on the lips. “See ya.”

“See ya later. Oh you can keep watching Mythbusters if you want. No need to wait for me. Bye babe!” And then he left. Barry thought of a plan. More than likely Cisco was going to be driving. It was supposed to storm today. It's not good combination for someone who may come home upset. Barry shot a glance at the coffee table front of the TV. Cisco had left his glasses that he insists are only used for driving, (FYI he uses them for reading as well. He doesn’t have to wear them at STAR labs because he can always zoom the text on the computer. Personally Barry thinks they look really nice on him and tries to tell him that, but Cisco doesn’t believe him).It would’ve been a good idea to wear them, especially when he’s out in the rain and the condensation on his dash window is probably gonna obstruct his vision a bit. 

He's more than likely going to regret this, but he cares to much for Cisco. He pulled out his smartphone and opened Google Maps There is a small sandwich shop that’s right across the street from Cisco’s folks house.

After memorizing the location at super speed, he bolted out the door and right into the raging thunderstorm. 

Barry arrived at the sandwich place absolutely soaked. Good thing no one else was their except for the cashier, a couple of other employees, and a guy who seems to be the manager. He ordered twenty foot long subs and demolished half of them. He took his time eating the rest of them, while he kept staring out the window, waiting for any sign of his boyfriend. He could barely see the side of the Cisco’s folk’s house.  
An hour and a half later, only the manager and the cashier remained at the shop. Both were giving him the stink eye but they didn’t say anything. He was getting tired of loitering and wanted so desperately to go home. But then he remembered why he was here in the first place. Then all of the sudden, he heard muffled sobbing coming from outside. He leaned closer to the window and saw his boyfriend stumbling through the rain and mud. Barry barely kept the speedforce under control as he bolted out of the shop and rushed to his boyfriend’s side. He was an absolute mess, his eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard, he was shaking uncontrollably and he had mud stains covering him from head to toe. Barry’s heart sank at the sight. “Bar-I-I…” Cisco stammered. He tried to speak in full sentences, but he was crying too hard and hyperventilating. Barry rubbed his back soothingly trying to calm him down a bit. He needed a plan to get Cisco home but bring his car home as well (he still can’t drive, as he doesn’t feel the need to with super speed). Cisco was struggling to speak “Barry, I-I-wanna-g-go-home. Please..Bare…” he managed to strangle out an explanation as well. “I-I-r-rode-t-the-bus. Please Barry, I j-just-w-wanna…get…home.” A wave of relief washed over him as he gently picked Cisco up bridal-style and held him close as he sped through the pouring rain. Once they got back to his apartment, whisked him off into the bathroom. Barry gave him a quick 8-second shower, because he may still be feeling a bit self-conscience and didn’t want him to feel exposed for too long. (Honestly, Barry doesn’t know why he’s still self-conscious about himself. He’s seen him naked before and he’s got an amazing body.) Afterword’s, Barry wrapped him in a dry towel before zipping into their bedroom and came back with a pair of boxers and one of his shirts. Cisco slipped the shirt and boxers on and followed Barry into the living room. Barry was already seated on the couch with two large bowls of mint chocolate ice cream. Barry handed him one of the bowls as Cisco sat down. “Thanks man.” Barry caressed his cheek “Anything for you, my darling.” Cisco giggled a bit at the touch before digging into his ice cream. It was music to his ears.

He continued watching Cisco dig at his ice cream. He was eating it a little too fast, but somehow he managed to eat it without getting a brain freeze. When he was done, he asked“You want to talk about it?” Cisco paused and set the bowl down on the coffee table. “Let’s just say Dante got a new girlfriend who’s a complete asshole like him. I’m used to Dante being a complete asshole whenever I visit. But he turns into a bigger asshole whenever he brings a girl over as well. It didn’t take me long to figure out why. He does it to impress her. Usually they either laugh it off or ignore him. But my asshole brother clearly impressed this chic, because she was more than happy to help my brother lower my self-esteem. I just met the girl for God’s sake!” Cisco was getting a little worked up. He took a deep breath to compose himself. “Eventually they went too far and Dante slipped and told my parent that I’m bisexual. I lost it at that point temper and yelled at him. I pissed off my parents and my dad told me to get the hell of his house. I feel bad about it. Really I do. But truthfully, I was having second thoughts about going. I just didn’t want to be rude and back out at the last minute. “  
Cisco looked at Barry as if he expected him to gloat or say “I told you so.”  
But Barry is way to nice to say anything of that nature and instead wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled his face in Cisco’s hair even though it was still slightly damp. “I’ll be okay. Really, I realized that don’t need them. I got powers, my friends, and you.” Cisco smiled a little.  
Barry brushed a strand of hair out of his face. “Don’t forget that you are also sweet, loving guy who is intelligent and can brighten up the room just by smiling.” That comment made Cisco grin and blush a little “You’re flattering me aren’t you?” 

Barry chuckled “Oh I’m serious Cisco. And you know what?”  
“What?”  
“You’re not just than the guy who makes the toys. You’re really close to superhero status as well. You’ll be saving lives in no time and Dante is gonna be so jealous of you.”  
He chuckled “Damn right.”  
Barry could already imagine him as Central City’s newest vigilante. Wearing his goggles and a sleeveless suit with red and gold designs on it. It will be tight fitting so that it hugs his body just right, showing off every curve….  
He was thinking dirty thoughts about his boyfriend and he was unaware how smitten he looked. He had a dopey grin on his face and was blushing as red as their suit.  
“-Bar? Are you okay man?”  
Barry jumped a bit. “Huh? Oh yeah. What did you say?”  
Cisco rolled his eyes playfully. “I asked if you still wanted to watch more Mythbusters. Though to be honest, I’m kind of tired, so I might pass out in the middle of it. Not that it matters to me, ‘cuz I’ve seen all of season one, but you should still watch it.”  
Barry yawned. “Maybe tomorrow. I wanna watch it together.” he said. He was pretty sure there still won’t be very much crime tomorrow and even if there is, it’s nothing that he can’t handle in less than twenty minutes. Of course, there was still a chance for metahuman activity but even that seems unlikely (at the moment anyway). And besides there will be always more opportunities for them to binge-watch their favorite shows.  
Cisco didn’t reply to him because he had laid his head on his lap and was already half asleep. Neither one of them were getting up anytime soon. It didn’t matter to Barry, because his boyfriend looks like an precious angel when he sleeps and besides both of them are cuddlers. Barry shifted slightly into a more comfortable position taking care not to disturb him.  
“Good night, babe.” he whispered. He gave him a good night kiss on his forehead and stroked his hair absentmindedly until they were both asleep.

 

The next day, they managed to finish watching all of the season one episodes without disturbance.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr blogs:  
> Flashvibe/Barrisco related tumblr blog: Flashyflashvibes  
> My personal blog: Beedrill-Bailey


End file.
